villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sean Prescott
Sean Prescott is a recurring antagonist of the point-and-click game series Life is Strange. He is the abusive father of Nathan Prescott. He is the unseen overarching antagonist in Life is Strange and a minor antagonist in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. He was voiced by Robert "Sean" Omeara. History Background Sean is the chairman of the Prescott Foundation, which makes many donations to a lots of funds around the town Arcadia Bay. Sean is also the co-owner of Blackwell Academy, and donated money in order to own the Prescott Dormitory on campus. However, his shady business dealings and acquisitions have put many of Arcadia Bay's citizens out of work, which left the Prescotts despised by most of Arcadia Bay's population. Life is Strange: Before the Storm Sean first appears in the second half of the episode "Brave New World", Sean is seen behind the boys changing tent berating Nathan about the Prescott family. Chloe approaches Samantha Myers, who is spying on Sean and Nathan. Sean is seen angry at Nathan for being nervous, and saying that he is showing weakness and threatening Nathan to not bring shame to his family by messing up. Samantha was about to comfort Sean and Nathan, but Chloe tells her not to. Chloe can decide to sarcastically mock Sean's parenting style before he leaves. If Chloe does not tell Samantha to encourage Nathan, he will mess up his lines during the play because of his father's words. The audience will start to laugh at him, causing Nathan to cry and curse at the audience. However, if Chloe convinces Samantha to encourage Nathan, Nathan will perform very well in the play. Sean does not physically appear in the episode "Hell is Empty", but his voice can be heard in one of the hospital rooms. His conversation varies based on previous choices, namely either Nathan needing a psychiatrist or about an incident regarding Samantha Myers. Life is Strange Sean does not physically appear in the original Life is Strange but has a heavy presence nonetheless. His name is mentioned several times, and later sends a threatening text to Max personally about her actions against Nathan. Letters in Principal Well's office reveal Sean is as much of a bully as Nathan is, and that he and his wife have both ignored professional psychiatric opinions on Nathan's deteriorating mental health. Also, if Max accuses Nathan in the wake of Kate Marsh's suicide or attempted suicide (which subsequently results in Nathan's suspension), when Max and Chloe break into Wells' office later, Max can find an email from Sean on Wells' computer, threatening to cut funding for Blackwell unless Nathan's suspension is lifted. Several students, even Nathan's close friend Victoria Chase, comment on how abusive Sean is towards Nathan, suggesting their dysfunctional family dynamic is an open secret in Arcadia Bay. Sean was revealed to be the bankroller of the ominious Dark Room, which Nathan and Mark Jefferson were using as a studio to drug and capture "innocent" girls for their photography. The Dark Room's true purpose may have been the one thing Sean was not actually guilty of, as dialogue with Principal Wells in one of many alternate timelines suggests Sean knew nothing about Nathan or Mark Jefferson's actions while in the Dark Room, although the large amount of money he spent to create the bunker and the fact that Sean allowed Jefferson full access to the Prescott fortune make Sean's ignorance of Jefferson and Nathan's actions in the Dark Room unlikely. In one of the alternate timelines Max visits later on, where she helped expose Nathan and Jefferson's crimes by reporting them to David Madsen, Max can read an article in a newspaper that details the police followed tips from David which eventually led them to the Dark Room under the Prescott barn, which also led to the arrests of both Nathan and Jefferson. The article also mentions that Sean was put under investigation for owning the barn as a result of the Dark Room conspiracy. Regardless of the game's ending, Sean's ultimate fate is left unknown, but both endings give hints about Sean's fate: 1. Sacrifice Chloe: If Max chooses to sarcrifice Chloe to save Arcadia Bay, Max goes back in time to the moment where Nathan shot Chloe dead in the girls bathroom, but does not intervene. However, David bursts into the bathroom and aprehends Nathan, which leads to Nathan's arrest. Nathan eventually reveals Jefferson's involvement in the Dark Room conspiracy, which leads to Jefferson's arrest. Given that the police investigation in the San Francisco timeline visited by Max earlier led the police to the Dark Room under the Prescott Barn, it could be possible that the police are able to put Sean under investigation for being the owner of the barn and the Dark Room, which would more than likely lead to Sean's subsequent imprisonment for the Dark Room conspiracy. 2. Sacrifice Arcadia Bay: If Max chooses to sacrifice Arcadia Bay to save Chloe, it is more than likely that Sean perished in the storm along with most of Arcadia Bay's population. Trivia * It is possible that Sean does not know about the true purpose of the Dark Room. However, this is unlikely. The vast amount of money he spent creating the bunker gives the impression that it has a higher purpose. The notion that the Prescott family knew about the oncoming weather-related trauma is possible. If they knew, it would make sense that they would begin a "Storm shelter Boom", and have the bunker ready for the upcoming emergency situation. Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Parents Category:Bigger Bads Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Control Freaks Category:One-Shot Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Spouses Category:Faux Affably Evil